Swan Queen Week 7 One Shots
by Reginamme
Summary: For SwanQueen week I have decided to put all my one shots into one long story. They do not follow from each other and are not related at all. I just thought it might be easier to keep them all together.
1. Confessions

**Confessions**

Emma sat at Granny's diner, waiting for Regina to arrive.

The Sheriff had ensured she was on time, even going as far as to set two alarms on her phone.

She had to get this right.

Checking the clock above the service counter, Emma began to wring her hands. 11:57.

Ruby slowly approached the table and offered her friend a small smile. "Can I get you anything Ems?"

"Ah. No. I'm good, thanks Ruby." Emma turned her gaze to the diner entrance and waited.

The waitress hesitated before walking away, realizing she wasn't going to be chatting to the bubbly blond Sheriff today.

Emma continued worrying her hands beneath the table, checking the clock above Ruby's head once again. 11:59.

Regina would be here any moment now, walking through that door and bringing an inebriating scent of apple and cinnamon. Even being in the same room as Regina set Emma's magic ablaze, crashing against the restrains of her body and setting every cell burning.

Emma didn't need to look at the clock to know when it turned 12:00. The bell above the door and the silence that fell across the diner told her that the mayor had arrived. Dead on time.

Regina held Emma's gaze, unblinking, as she crossed the room and sat in the chair opposite her.

"Hi."

"What do you want Miss Swan."

"I- Well I-" Emma cleared her throat. "I just wanted to- erm."

"I'd like to hear it today, Miss Swan, whatever it is that you so desperately need to tell me. Make it quick."

"Right." Emma bowed her head and released the breath she didn't realize she was holding. "It was me."

Regina stared unmoving. "What?"

Emma hadn't considered the fact that Regina would have absolutely no idea what she was talking about and began to feel anxious all over again. "Well I guessed you wouldn't know who it was as there was no evidence that it could have been me and no one saw me, so you wouldn't have been told and well; Henry wouldn't say anything because I asked him not to so-"

"Miss Swan." Regina placed a hand on the table between them loud enough to attract the attention of the few customers in the diner. "I'm quite sure I have absolutely no idea to what you are referring. If you have quite finished wasting my time, I'll be leaving."

Regina rose from her seat with her head held high like the queen she once was. She wouldn't let Emma see how far from regal she felt.

There was only one thing Emma could possibly be admitting to and Regina would be lying if she said she hadn't hoped that maybe, just maybe, it had been Emma all along. Realistically though, this must have been some kind of sick, cruel joke. A joke that the Sherriff and the Charming's had concocted; their own way of getting back at her. Make her believe she was really part of their little family and then mock her when she was most vulnerable.

Regina's thoughts traveled back to last Friday night. Friday 14th February. The date had meant little to her ever since casting the dark curse. This year was no different as she left her office, far later than she had intended.

"What on earth?" Her stiletto knocked something small across the floor.

Crouching down to inspect it further, Regina raised an eyebrow. The parcel was wrapped in obnoxiously garish wrapping paper, soppy love hearts and teddy bears.

Checking that she was completely alone, Regina picked up the light and perfectly square package. It had obviously been wrapped with care and precision.

Regina considered waiting until she was at home before she opened the gift, but her curiosity got the better of her.

Ensuring her office door was locked behind her she leaned against the closed door and carefully slid her finger under the lose flap.

With the brash paper discarded on the floor, Regina stood with a dark blue velvet box cradled in her hands.

Slowly, as if the gift would vanish if she were not careful enough, Regina opened the box to reveal the most exquisite necklace she had ever seen. Hanging from a Tibetan silver chain were three lily shaped jewels, each a deeper shade of purple than the one hanging above it.

She had never before received such a beautiful and thoughtful gift and couldn't help the single tear that fell onto her flushed cheek. There was no note attached to the gift, and Regina instantly thought of Blonde hair and Green eyes. They hadn't discussed their relationship, but Regina knew it was becoming more than just a friendship. Late nights drinking at each other's houses, flirty text messages and emails throughout the day. There was no mistaking that they were more than 'just friends' but each was waiting for the other to make the first move.

Her attention was drawn back to the diner as she pulled the door open with such force; she genuinely believed it would fall from its hinges.

The deafening silence around her broken only by the sharp staccato of her steps on the concrete beneath her Jimmy Choo's.

Sha hadn't exactly meant to storm out of the building, but she hadn't expected the first move to happen so suddenly. Even if it had been two years since Hades had returned to the underworld and the Evil Queen had been permanently obliterated.

Inside the diner, Emma sat staring at the door. She hadn't moved, hadn't breathed, since Regina left.

Had that been a minute ago? An hour? She couldn't tell. She just knew that she had to follow her. Now.

"Regina?"

"Leave me alone Miss Swan."

"Regina, I'm not…" Her sentence faded as she watched Regina clench and unclench her fist, the distinctive crackle of magic in the air.

"What exactly do you think was going to happen, Emma? I open your gift and come crawling into your arms."

Usually the sound of her own name coming from Regina's lips was enough to drive Emma crazy. Today it sent a cold shiver down her spine. She'd fucked up and she knew it.

"I wanted to tell you-"

"Oh Jesus, a confession? I don't have time for this Miss Swan. I'm not sure what you think is going to happen here, but I can assure you now, I will not be declaring my feelings for the whole of Storybrooke to hear. Just please get back to whatever it is you do when you pretend to be working. I have _real_ work to do." Regina turned and started back towards her office.

She wasn't even sure why she was snapping at Emma. Wasn't this what she wanted all along? Isn't this what the long evenings in front of the fire, sharing stories and memories, had been leading up to?

Emma caught Regina's wrist before she could leave, pulling the smaller woman towards her. "I made the first move Regina. Look at me." Emma placed her finder gently under Regina's chin.

"Emma. What are-"

Emma leaned forward, the warmth of their breaths mixing in the air between them. She had waited far too long for this. She could wait a few more minutes. She wouldn't push the woman in front of her. It had to be Regina's choice and so she waited.

And it was worth every agonizing moment as Regina moved forward, finally closing the gap between them. The kiss was slight and full of promise at first, saying everything that Regina was too afraid to say aloud.

Emma deepened the kiss, her hands sliding into Regina's silky hair, her tongue seeking entrance between Regina's lips.

If finding the courage to finally confess her feelings for Regina had lead her this far, Emma knew damn well that this would not be the last confession she gave.

 **Hope this wasn't too horrendous as first attempts go. Please, if you have any feedback, let me know! Come find me on tumblr if you'd like; Reginamme**


	2. Travel

**Travel**

"Baby, you're fine." Emma leaned her head against Regina's cheek and kissed her jaw reassuringly.

"I am not fine, Miss Swan." Regina's knuckles were white against the blue plush of the arm rest she gripped. "I don't see why we couldn't just _poof_ to our hotel room instead of climbing inside this metal death trap."

Emma lowered her head again and placed her lips on the older women's shoulder. "And give the unsuspecting current guests the fright of their lives? Anyway, I thought my bug was the only metal death trap in your life." Regina ignored the mocking tone in Emma's voice and grunted in response.

She still hadn't forgiven Emma for booking their flight tickets without her approval.

Sliding her hand under Regina's arm, Emma was able to coax the Mayor's tight grip from around the armrest and link their fingers together. She didn't miss the jerk of Regina's arm as the pilot began his routine pre-take-off speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen this is your captain speaking. We would like to welcome you aboard this United flight to Los Angeles International Airport. Today's expected flight duration is 2 hours and 25 minutes and we are expecting a fairly smooth flight throughout."

"Fairly smooth?" Regina's voice raised an octave and her hand was wrapped around the arm of her seat once again. Emma silently scolded the dumb pilot as she attempted to loosen the brunette's death grip once again.

"I can think of a few ways to distract you for 2 hours" laughed Emma, trying to elicit a smile from Regina.

The brunette scowled and checked her seatbelt was fastened. For the fifth time.

"I'm serious" whispered Emma, her warm breath tickling the Mayor's ear. "You won't even notice we're on a plane." Regina hesitated; Emma's hand was resting hotly on her upper thigh, moving painfully slowly towards the bottom of her skirt.

"Em-ma." Regina gasped as Emma left a wet rail with her tongue down the brunette's neck. "We are not doing this here."

Emma sighed and pulled away from Regina completely. "Fne" Emma pouted. "But if you think you can resist this –" Emma pulled Regina towards her by the back of her neck and kissed her with such force that Regina thought she might pass out, "- then go ahead."

Regina growled and stared at the damn seatbelt sign in front of her, waiting for the infuriating red light to turn green. She sure as hell wasn't going to make out with her girlfriend in public, but the restroom, where no one would see them, that was another thing altogether.

Emma was only 5 lines into her holiday book when Regina began drumming her fingers on the arm rest between them. The plane was in the air and beginning to level out after take-off. The cabin 'dinged' and the seatbelt light switched off. Regina had undone her seatbelt and was half way out of her seat before Emma even noticed her moving.

"Meet me in the restroom in 1 minute." Regina stood in the aisle and looked at Emma's tight tank top and even tighter jeans. "Make it 30 seconds."

The door was barely locked before Regina had Emma by the hips, shoving her painfully against the tiny mirrored wall of the toilet cubicle, their lips crashing together.

Emma's hands reached into silky brunette hair and she tugged playfully, coaxing a throaty moan out of the older woman. Regina's hands didn't hesitate in undoing the button on Emma's ridiculously tight jeans, sliding her hand down the front of her pants. Emma gasped and flung her head back against the mirror. Regina took this opportunity to assault the younger girl's neck.

Her fingers explored, feeling the heat of Emma's flesh and the wetness of her desire. Slowly, she slid one finger inside Emma's core, only a little, before she pulled out again, causing the blonde to moan in desperation. Regina kept this up for a while longer, until Emma was practically begging "Regina, please."

"Please what?" Regina murmured as she ran her tongue along the shell of Emma's ear. Another guttural moan from the blond had Regina almost giving in there and then. She was going to make Emma pay for dragging her on this plane and if she got some sort of pleasure out of it too, then it was a win-win situation for the Mayor.

"Please stop teasing me" Emma cried.

"If you insist" Regina moaned as the girl in front of her began grinding her hips against talented fingers with eager anticipation. Emma held onto Regina's shoulders for support as the brunette slid one, two fingers deep inside and rubbed Emma's nerve endings with her thumb. Emma's legs began to shake as she came closer and closer.

Just as Regina began to fasten her pace, there was a gentle knock at the door. "Is everything okay in there ma'am?"

"Fuck" mumbled Emma as she collapsed onto Regina's shoulder. The brunette paused her hand movements and held her free hand over Emma's mouth. "Yes. Thank you. I'm fine. I shan't be much longer." Regina winked at Emma as she resumed thrusting inside Emma. Using her other hand to slide up Emma's tank top, she rubbed pert nipples through a lace bra. Emma bit lightly into Regina's neck to keep from screaming as she came undone in her girlfriend's hands.

Regina placed tender kisses on Emma's head as she came down from her high. "I think we better return to our seats, dear"

Emma laughed shakily and ensured her jeans were buttoned up, hesitating to watch Regina lick her juices from her fingers. "Follow me in 30 seconds" commanded Regina, pecking Emma once on the lips before she left the tiny room.

Emma gripped the sides of the sink as she stared at her reflection, dark bruises peppered her neck and Regina's lipstick was smudged across her mouth, but she couldn't care less. She had helped her girlfriend overcome her fear of flying.

Regina returned to her seat and crossed her legs. The rest of the flight was going to be torture after she'd heard Emma's moans. But pretending to be scared of flying, just to get Emma to come undone in the toilets, 30,000 feet above ground, had gone to plan, and she couldn't wait to see how Emma repaid the favour.

 **This was my first attempt at smut and I know it is bad haha! I plan on practicing a little (a lot) and coming back t edit this, so watch this space! Come find me on tumblr Reginamme**


	3. InsecuritiesIllness

**I decided to combine day 3 and 4 because I honestly could not think of a whole storyline for Insecurities. Hopefully this makes up for it. For those of you who watch Grey's Anatomy, part of this story was borrowed from S6E12 - I Like You So Much Better When You're Naked.**

 **Thank you for your love and support and I'll try to keep up with SwanQueen week!**

 **Insecurities/Illness**

Regina had been fully aware of her looks ever since she hit puberty. People would stare, and not just because she was the future queen. She would catch her servants and the people of her village noticing her curves (and approving of them, might she add).

Dating Emma Swan had done nothing to deflate her ego. The young blond repeatedly commented on how beautiful her wife was, or how stunning she looked in a tight leather skirt and button up shirt. More often than not, the top two buttons would be open and the third would be straining against her most prized assets.

Regina turned sideways to exam her figure in the floor length mirror. She was wearing her favorite LBD and the style complimented her figure perfectly, every part of her body was highlighted and her curves looked flawless. She knew Emma would be putty in her hands when she arrived home from work. Date night was going to be fun.

"Regina? You upstairs?"

The older woman listened as her wife kicked off her boots, and much to her dismay, left them in the entranceway. Trudging up the stairs, she could hear the weight of a busy day resting heavy on her partner's shoulders.

Regina positioned herself so that she was standing in the doorway to the en-suite, one hand on her hip, the other resting on the door frame next to her head.

Emma didn't notice her presence straight away as she threw her leather jacket over the back of the vanity unit chair and began unbuttoning her shirt. By the time her shirt was undone, she realized she had not heard her wife reply.

Turning her head to call after Regina again, Emma stopped dead in her tracks when she found Regina watching her, smirking with a raised eyebrow.

"Woah" Emma managed as she took in the delectable sight before her. Despite being married to Regina for 3 years, she still worried that the former queen would realize she deserves better and leave and so she took a slow, hesitant step forward.

Although Regina had put on this dress to impress Emma, she couldn't help but take in her wife's open shirt, eyes raking over the slight mounds of breast peeking above a lace bra, across taught muscles that rose and fell with every heavy breath and finally down to the tantalizing V that Emma had been working so hard on recently. Regina licked her lips and brought her gaze back up to see wide, innocent eyes staring back at her.

"I've been waiting for you Miss Swan-Mills."

Emma's legs nearly gave out beneath her as Regina sashayed across their room.

"I was-" Emma gulped as Regina stopped in front of her. "There was a, erm-" Another gulp as Regina slid one hand across Emma's stomach and rested it on her hip.

"There was a… What?" Regina questioned with one eyebrow raised. Turning Emma into a mumbling mess had been Regina's favorite pastime since they met almost 8 years ago, and seeing Emma lick her lips and fumble her words reminded the brunette just how much a little seduction could be.

"Doesn't matter" Emma blurted out as she leaned forward to kiss her wife. A firm finger to her mouth stopped her and declared the action a futile attempt. Emma pouted playfully. Regina leaned in close to still pouting lips and whispered, so close that her breath tickled Emma's lip "Patience, dear."

A low growl from Emma's throat had Regina's legs shaking in anticipation. Since her marriage to king Leopold, Regina had despised feeling out of control and made sure she was in constant control of every aspect of her life. Including the bedroom. But something about her stubborn other half made her happy to oblige when Emma wanted to be authoritative.

Emma pushed Regina against the wall and kissed her hard. "Fuck patience." Regina's hands were in her hair using it as leverage to pull her impossibly closer.

Sliding her hands across the open back of Regina's dress, Emma frowned. "You're hot!"

"Mmm, you're hot" Regina moaned as she continued her assault on Emma's lips.

"No, you're hot hot" Emma repeated, stopping kissing Regina altogether.

"You already said that" Regina chuckled, pulling her wife's face toward her trying to kiss her again. Emma placed a hand on Regina's forehead.

"No, Regina, I think you have a fever" Emma worried, taking a step back but keeping her hand on Regina's head. "You're burning."

"I'm fine," dismissed Regina, why did her wife insist on ruining almost every date night. "Are you going to get me out of this dress or am I doing it myself?"

Regina winked as she slid the black strap over her shoulder and down her arm.

"What is that?" panicked Emma, pointing at the newly exposed skin on the brunettes shoulder. Reaching across, she slid the other strap down Regina's arm. "Oh my God," gasped Emma. "It's pox! You have chicken pox!"

"Excuse me?" cried Regina looking utterly appalled. "What exactly are you insinuating?"

Emma tried not to laugh as she looked over her now very spotty wife. "Look at your arms, baby."

Regina shuddered as she looked down, spots were slowly appearing all over her body and, boy, we're they starting to itch!

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Regina scoffed.

"It's okay. I'm pretty sure one of my foster parents gave me the vaccination. I can take a few days off work and look after you." Emma offered.

"No it's okay, Henry had this when he was 5 and I was surprised I didn't catch it then. But if his tantrums were anything to go by, you, my dear, will want to be as far from here as possible." Regina knew that even as she was saying the words, Emma would straight up disagree and insist that she stay to look after her 'patient'.

"I'm not going to leave you when you are sick Regina. But I will help you out of that dress now" she joked.

The following 3 days were utter hell for Regina. Covered in itchy spots with a fever wasn't making her feel particularly attractive, despite Emma's constant reassurance that she was still the most beautiful woman in Storybrooke.

It had been a long time since Regina had gotten sick. She wasn't going to count the common cold, though, and she wasn't used to being cared for so lovingly. Emma had run her two oatmeal baths a day to help with the spots and had rubbed pink, foul smelling lotion over her body to help with the itchiness. It was more than she could bare.

"Why are you helping me Emma?" Regina questioned as they sat down for dinner, Emma had made Lasagna.

"Because you are my wife." Replied Emma, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I promised to love you in sickness and in health and I meant it" the blond shrugged.

Regina hummed, considering Emma's response. She knew that had the roles reversed and Emma had become sick, Regina would be doing the exact same thing for her. But she was not used to having her happy ending and after all this time, she was still waiting for the other shoe to drop.

They finished their meals in silence and Emma cleared the table as Regina ran herself another bath. She was just pouring the oatmeal into the water when two strong arms snaked their way around her waist. She hadn't heard Emma coming up the stairs and jumped slightly.

"Sorry baby" Emma whispered against her neck. "You know I love you right?" questioned the blond.

Regina nodded. "And I love you too."

"And you know I would do anything for you right?" Emma continued, still holding her wife flush against her front, beginning to undo Regina's robe.

Regina didn't answer straight away and felt herself being spun around in Emma's arms. "Hey" cooed the blond. Placing a finger under Regina's chin so that she would look at her. "What's gotten into you? I don't care that you're sick. I'm happy to look after you."

Regina sighed and leaned forward, slowly placing her lips against Emma's. The younger woman slid her hands through the split in Regina's robe and held onto her wife's hips, kissing her more fervently.

Before they got too distracted, Regina remembered to turn off the tap. "Care to join me?" she suggested, with a wink and a curl of a finger.

Emma shrugged, the oatmeal wasn't the nicest thing to lie in, but if it meant more time with Regina than that was a compromise she was willing to make.

As she removed her shirt, she froze. All along her arms were small red dots. And more were appearing across her torso.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." She cried. Regina looked up from her position in the bath and snickered.

"Come on dear, there's room for two."


	4. ArgumentsSleeping

**Sorry this has taken so long. And sorry it isn't very long, but I am working on a multi chapter SwanQueen story! I hope you guys like it**

 **"** Youpick this time". Regina lightly nudged Emma with her shoulder as they sat side by side on the sofa, Emma flicking through the films on Netflix on her laptop and Regina removing her glasses as she finished her book.

"Fine." Emma groaned.

Since the pair could never agree on anything, she knew that it wouldn't actually be her choice and that she would end up watching some soppy rom-com with one of the Ryan's as the 'heart-throb' just to prevent World War 3 breaking out right here in their house.

"How about this one?" Emma tested, hovering over Die Hard.

"I hardly think so" Regina scoffed. She had become accustomed to Emma's film picking routine.

The sheriff would go straight in with the action knowing full well that Regina would say no. She'd suggest a few more hardcore action films, Regina would deny them all and finally the sneaky blond would land on the film she really wanted to watch and lean back as Regina (usually) gave in and agreed to watch it.

But Regina wasn't going to fall for it today. "Keep looking, I'll get the popcorn."

The brunette chuckled to herself in the kitchen as Emma threw name after name of action movie at her across the house.

"Taken?"

"No. I really don't like that Neil Leeson guy."

"… okay." Emma managed to squeak between fits of laughter. "I'm sure Liam Neeson will be thrilled to know you don't like his acting cousin." She chuckled to herself. "How about Deja Vu?" She called.

"Didn't we watch that the other night?"

Regina placed the bowl of popcorn in front of Emma, but slapped her hand away when the blond reached for a handful. "Not until you pick a film, you don't."

"I'm picking them but you're not interested. Here," Emma placed the laptop on Regina's legs and curled into the corner of the couch picking up the bowl and sticking her tongue out petulantly when Regina scowled at her. "Now it's up to you."

"Well let's get out of the action genre for a start" the brunette complained. "How about a comedy?"

"Sure" Emma replied around a mouthful of popcorn.

"Hmm let's see…" Regina put her glasses back on her nose as she browsed the films. Emma couldn't help but smile as she watched her girlfriend, completely enthralled by her very existence.

"This one looks good; Laws of Attractions. I like Pierce Brosnan."

"I'm not watching anything if you're going to be dribbling over the main characters." Emma mumbled, mentally rolling her eyes.

"I don't dribble. I'm a queen and a bit more refined" sassed the brunette.

Emma laughed and threw a piece of popcorn at her. "Come on, how hard is it to find a film we both like."

"We have to agree on a genre first, dear. How about The Proposal?"

Emma froze. "Is that a hint?"

Regina smirked at the blonde's wide eyed panicked look and put a hand on her leg. "Of course not."

Emma relaxed and placed the almost empty bowl of popcorn back on the coffee table. Sliding closer to Regina, she slid her arms around her waist and rested her chin on the older woman's shoulder.

"How about Focus with Margot Robbie?" Emma pointed at the screen.

"I'm not watching a film that you are going to be dribbling over, Sheriff."

Emma bit down gently on Regina's shoulder eliciting a giggle from the brunette. "There's only one girl I'm dribbling over Madam Mayor. And she's not in any film you'll find on Netflix."

Regina rolled her eyes and pecked Emma on the cheek. Handing the laptop over, she sighed as she collapsed back into the couch removing herself from Emma's hold. "Just please pick a film. It is 3am and I am exhausted."

"Hey what about that one? Batman vs Superman."

"Really Miss Swan?" Regina mocked. "As if there would be any competition. We all know Batman would win."

Emma turned her head and looked at her girlfriend in utter shock. "Are you crazy Regina? Superman can shoot freaking lasers out of his eyes. And you think the guy with the bat ears would win?"

"Oh come on, Em-ma, that mama's boy in red and blue stockings is not capable of hurting anyone." Regina turned to face Emma "There is no way Superman would actually use his laser vision to kill Batman. There hence Batman would obviously win."

"You are crazy " Emma scoffed.

"Plus," Regina continued, "Batman carries around a piece of Kryptonite encased in lead in his utility belt. Superman would be dead in seconds."

If Emma had not been looking, she would have sworn those words had come from Henry himself.

"Madam Mayor?" Emma chided. "Do we have ourselves a comic fan?"

A cushion to the head had Emma's smug smile wiped off her face. It was replaced with a pout when Regina dodged the returning missile.

"We're watching Superman vs Batman and I'll prove to you that Superman would win hands down." Emma selected the movie and placed the laptop on the coffee table in front of them.

Regina moved her legs to let Emma lay down and crawled into the small space beside her.

Emma had her arms wrapped tightly around the brunette, and her nose was nestled into silky brunette hair.

Neither of them saw who was ultimately the better superhero; they fell asleep in each others arms as the sun began to creep in through the pulled curtains.


End file.
